Darkness is Alive
by TheOnlyRikku
Summary: Love or hate?! Friends of lovers?! All about the choices we make read more to learn more!


Darkness is Alive  
Chapter 1 The beginning  
What happened to me and my friends you must have read about before was horrible. The fights, the loses, and the gains. We have changed since then  
and now look at life as if it is more precious. Now Chaise and I have returned from Egypt and now I am a fighter of all fighters and have to red daggers to accompany me besides just fighting with my hands. When Chaise and I was at DQ drinking a chocolate shake we spotted Yuna and Tidus. I ran  
up to Yuna and hugged her and she hugged back. Chaise and Tidus did the little hand shake thing. Then out of no where came up Lulu and Kurt. Yuna  
and I ran up to Lulu and hugged her and the guys did their little thing again. THEN here comes Lenne, Auron, and this other guy. We all ran up to Lenne and hugged her. Auron greeted the guys and they began to talk. Rikku "so who is this intresting looking guy?" Lenne "o, how silly of me this is David" David "hi, and are you going to tell me who these ladies are." Lenne "of course eh hem... The one in the mini skirt and blonde hair is Rikku a fine fighter and the best dagger fighter you can meet. The one in the half  
purple bluish skirt with shorts and a white shirt and gray hair is Yuna  
best gunwoman you can ever see and used to be summoner. The one in the black dress and black hair is Lulu one of the great dark magic people you can ever wish to know. The guys... HEY LOOK WAKKA!!" Rikku turned quickly but Wakka didn't really see her face to know who she was because she had changed so much. Everyone except Rikku waved and said hi. Wakka walked over and was talking to the guys. Lenne "o were was I...O YES!! Of course you  
know Auron. The one in the bright colored outfit is Tidus the Blitzball player. The one in the dark and yellow outfit is Kurt the other best black magic person you can meet. The one in dark blue is Chaise who is a little of everything." David "I see" Auron "Hey David come over here and meet the  
guys" David "ok," so David went over and visited the guys. Wakka walked over and said hi to Lulu and Lenne but really didn't recognize Rikku and  
Yuna. Wakka "Yuna? YUNA?!?! IS THAT YOU!!" Yuna "yes Wakka 'tis I haha" Yuna gave Wakka a hug and Wakka looked at Rikku and said he wanted to talk to me, so we walked away a distance and we talked. Wakka "you've changed" Rikku "yes.. I suppose I have" Wakka "you look so....so...beautiful even more from what I remember you" Rikku "well thank you........ I think" Wakka "I se you and Chaise are still together and happy I hope" Rikku "yes we are we have had a few arguments but I think we are ok" Wakka thought to himself "why o why cant that be me why can I be the one Rikku loves the most" Rikku  
"I know what you are thinking Wakka and I'm sorry" Wakka "I know, but I just like you so much" Rikku "enough Wakka you will get over it" Wakka was going to say something but I just walked off." Everyone decided to have a  
party at Rikku's house and we all slept there for the night.  
  
Chapter 2 What has Changed  
Rikku got up early and went to the gym and was practicing fighting. Everyone else woke up and went home to take showers and to get to be home again. Chaise had to go back to Egypt to take care of some of his business, so he sent Wakka to tell me. When Wakka walked in he seen me hitting these  
big punching and kicking bags and knocking them back and forth and sweating. Wakka's mouth dropped as he watched me kicking these bags butt. I looked over at him and stopped and said "hey" breathing hard. Wakka grabbed a towel and a bottle of water and walked over to me and handed me the towel and I wiped of the sweat. After I did he sprayed water and my face and I was standing there laughing and he laughed to. We sat down and he told me where Chaise was. Wakka "where did you learn to fight like that" Rikku "in  
Egypt they taught me a lot of things. Like how to fight with different weapons and how to fight better with my hands and feet. They know a lot of things" Wakka "I see. Well are you going to practice more so I can watch." Rikku "you only watch cause your not as good. haha." Wakka "o really. Well I will fight you like spare with you" Rikku "your on." Wakka and Rikku went out onto the floor and began and was fighting for about and hour then Wakka finally gave in. Wakka "why do have to be so good at fighting" Rikku posed  
a preppy way and said "I'm just tttttttooooooo good," Wakka and Rikku  
laughed. Rikku "well I better start getting home I need a shower" Wakka  
"hey, I will walk with you I have to go by your house to get to mine  
anyway" Rikku "ok." So Rikku and Wakka walked together until Rikku got home. Rikku "thanks for walking me home" Wakka "no problem, well I guess I will see you later" Rikku "yeah, later" Wakka "later." Rikku walked into  
her house but turned when she got at the door and waved to Wakka. Wakka  
waved back and started to walk to his house. Rikku thought to herself  
"Wakka sure is trying to get close to me, can't let that happen."  
  
Chapter 3 Just Friends or More The next day Wakka wanted to hang out with Rikku a little so he invited her over to his house for breakfast. Rikku rang the doorbell, Wakka answered "hey Rikku!" Rikku "hey" Wakka "you hungry" Rikku "sure" Wakka invited her in and showed her to the table. Wakka "wait here" Wakka brought two plates of pancakes, sausage, biscuits, and gravy. Rikku "you cook" Wakka "no but Lenne does." Rikku laughed and they ate. Later on they decided to go to the arcade to see if Wakka could beat Rikku's high score of 99,345,768,935,350.  
After about 2 hours at the arcade they decided to go for a walk in the park. Wakka "you know Rikku when I first met you I thought you was gonna be useless or evil." Rikku "o really" Wakka "yeah, but I was wrong you a very nice, sweet and beautiful....." Rikku "ok that's enough." Wakka took her hand and looked at her and said "but you are, you are very very beautiful  
and sweet." Rikku pulled back a little and began to walk again, Wakka  
walked with her. Rikku sighed a little, Wakka turned to her and put his hand on her chin "what's wrong" he asked. Rikku "nothing." She pulled back from his hand and looked down. This time Wakka put both hands on her cheeks and brought up her face. He looked deep in her eyes and was going to kiss  
her but she turn her face and he kissed her cheek. She pulled back and  
began to walk again. Wakka "I shouldn't have done that, right?" Rikku "right." Wakka "I couldn't help it. It was an urge I had that wouldn't go away." Rikku "I know but you really shouldn't have done that." Wakka "I know.." All was silent for a few minutes then I suggested that we go work out at my gym. Wakka "Ok lets go." Rikku and Wakka walked to the gym and went inside. Rikku went up to a light switch and flipped it. When all the  
lights came on Wakka stood in amusement. Rikku went up to the first big  
punching bag and kicked at and it went flying. Wakka walked up to the  
second one and punched it and it barely moved. Rikku "maybe we should workout first." Rikku took Wakka into a room full of weightlifting things and bikes where they would work out for 2 hours. 2 Hours passed and they were done. Rikku told Wakka to wait for her on the benches so he did. While he was waiting he noticed 2 chests. One was red and had lots of glitter and dragons on it the other the same only blue. Rikku came out flipped her hair a lot and put her scarf on. Wakka stood there with his mouth dropped. Rikku  
smiles "what?" Wakka "I never noticed how truly lovely you really are."  
Rikku looked at the floor and blushed. After a few short moments Rikku  
walked over the red chest and opened it. Wakka "what are those anyway." Rikku "these are the most precious things I own. My Dragon Daggers." Wakka "what are the blue one's." Rikku "those are the more powerful ones. I carry  
around the red ones daily." 


End file.
